


A Different Perspective

by hunenka



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at Ty and Zane in <i>Touch & Geaux</i> through Owen’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Perspective

**A Different Perspective**  
Author: hunenka  
Fandom: Cut & Run  
Pairing(s): Ty/Zane  
Rating: general audiences  
Warnings: none  
Summary: A brief look at Ty and Zane in _Touch & Geaux_ through Owen’s eyes.

===

Owen Johns leaned against the railing of the staircase as he watched Ty and Zane argue in the barroom of _La Fée Verte_. Kelly was standing near the bar and Nick was with Liam on the stairs. None of them tried to intervene, though.

Owen felt something he’d never felt before: he was starting to be worried about Ty’s ability to command, to think straight and do what’s best for the team. The feeling was disconcerting and new; Owen never doubted Ty’s leadership skills before.

Actually, Owen’s never seen Ty like this before – so resigned, so defenseless, so devastated. He’d seen Ty dead tired, beaten up, wounded and bleeding. But never like this, never broken. Ty always fought back, no matter what life would throw at him, no matter how hard he was hit and how many times he got knocked down, Ty always stood up again and hit back even harder. He always stubbornly kept fighting. It was like Ty’s nature.

Yet now Zane was shouting at Ty, punching him, throwing him around the room, for Christ’s sake… And Ty was just _letting_ him do it, allowing it. He didn’t fight back at all.

A particularly hard blow almost made Owen move to stop Zane in order to pull him away from Ty, but Nick’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. Nicks seemed to be calm and apparently he was still using his brain unlike some others in the room and so Owen obeyed the silent command, trusting Nick’s judgment.

A few minutes later the madness finally ended and Ty disappeared upstairs into his old room, leaving Zane at the bar. Uncomfortable in the tense atmosphere that still prevailed, Owen moved to the room that he shared with Digger. A couple hours of sleep before it was Owen’s turn to stand watch sounded like a good idea.

But as Owen lay in the bed, he couldn’t seem to get the image of Ty and Zane out of his head.

Surprised, Owen realized that he wasn’t even squicked out by the idea of them being together anymore. The disturbingly vivid imagery of two male bodies doing God knows what was replaced by what Owen had been witness to since Zane and Ty started arguing.

All that Owen could see now were two people in love, two people struggling with their relationship, with a world that was falling apart, desperately trying to save it and so far only failing painfully. This was something Owen could easily relate to, even though it’s been years since he last found himself in a similar situation.

Emotions had a way of making one see things in a completely different light, Owen remembered that much. Too many feelings made you confused; they blurred the lines, changed priorities and silenced the voice of reason. And even though Owen never would have expected to see it happen to Ty, obviously it was happening right now.

So yes, Owen was worried.

Still the thought that he might actually leave before things went south didn’t even cross his mind. They all got into this mess together and they would face it together.

A few rooms down the hall, Ty and Zane’s voices could be heard again.

Owen closed his eyes with a sigh, forcing himself to ignore the sounds of yet another quarrel starting. He knew he would need all his strength tomorrow.

END


End file.
